


In Which Sherlock is Sensitive and John is a Sarcastic Shit

by mikaylaesthetic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Sarcasm, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaesthetic/pseuds/mikaylaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a bored Sherlock's messages one day at work.</p><p>UPDATE: THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS, SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sherlock is Sensitive and John is a Sarcastic Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ebocoe, for making a fab Sherlock :3 (btw check out his fics, amazing!) as always, criticism is excepted and encouraged!

John. -SH Jooooooohn. -SH  
JOHN -SH  
JohnJohnJohnJohn -SH  
Johnnnnnn -SH

Sherlock I told you I'm working. -JW

Dull, she's faking the injury to get morphine, move on to the next patient. -SH

Are you planning on making me skip every patient until I'm through? -JW

Good John, I'll make a detective of you yet. -SH

Wow Sherlock, you make me blush :-/ -JW 

John, your insistent use of emoticons is making me doubt your intelligence. -SH

There's that charm kicking in. -JW

I know, you've reminded me of it many times. -SH

Did you need something? -JW

Yes actually. - SH  
You. -SH

And what does that mean? -JW

John, you know that I do little to express my sentiment for you -SH

That's the understatement of the year. -JW

Ignoring that comment for now. John, before I met you I was..cold. I didn't care about anything really. You taught me to do so. I fell in love with you the day you shot a cabbie to save my life. -SH

What I'm trying to say is will you marry me. -SH

I.. Are you drunk Sherlock? Are you drunk texting me? -JW

John, you and I both know that I am above drinking when I don't need to. -SH

Sherlock Holmes, if you are meaning to tell me that you are completely sober and are asking me to marry you, I must ask if this is some sort of sick experiment. -JW

John, I'm not capable of experimenting on you, even if I wanted to. -SH

So what are you trying to say? -JW

I'm saying I want you to marry me, you idiot. -SH

Well aren't you romantic. -JW

...Not good? -SH  
John? -SH  
John, are you there? -SH  
I'm sorry if I did something wrong. -SH  
Please answer John, I'm sorry. -SH

Sherlock was playing the violin at the window of 221B when he heard the front door slam shut. He was at the door before John was halfway up the stairs. He threw open the door and ran to meet him, embracing him heavily.

"JOHN! John I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you I'm sorry I love you" he was pressing feather light, panicky kisses all over John's face. It was a bit awkward, as Sherlock was on the step above John. John continued up the stairs, seemingly determined to get into the flat. Sherlock let his arms slip down off and away from John as he watched him walk up the rest of the flight of stairs and into the flat.

Sherlock followed him into the flat, quietly closing the door behind him. He stood there with his back to the door, hardly daring to breathe. John was instantly in the kitchen, fixing himself a cuppa. Sherlock watched him with increasing melancholy. John looked angry, but his movements were relaxed.Sherlock closed his eyes, letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He took another deep breath before he spoke.

"It's okay if you want to move out. I'll help you get your things."  
John, surprised by Sherlock's offer, almost choked on his tea and just barely kept his grip on his mug. He had to take a moment to stop coughing and catch his breath before he could answer Sherlock. 

"No Sherlock. That isn't what I want." Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief, sagging against the door. He opened his eyes, staring at nothing.

"I suppose we have to talk about this now don't we."

"It seems so, doesn't it? So, where would you like to begin."

"It's been established that you do not want to..do that. So i assume that you want to...end this." He gestured vaguely between them when he said the last word.

"No." He said, simply.

Sherlock whipped his head up, looking at John as if he'd grown another head. "No?"

"Yes, no." John said, hoping to confuse Sherlock. He couldn't help the smirk on his face.

Sherlock stared at him, gaping. "So..you..want to.."

"Do I want to what?" John said, teasing Sherlock.

"Do you want to fucking marry me?"

"Romantic _and_  polite, I've got myself a keeper, haven't I?" He said, letting out the long contained grin.

"John I'm serious. I've known you for so long and... "

John sat waiting for the words he'd waited so long to hear.

"John Watson, will you marry me?" 


End file.
